White Flash
by his den of sin
Summary: Edward is going to show Bella a time she'll never forget. DRABBLES.
1. Chapter 1

The music was loud and hypnotic. A sea of swaying bodies was dancing to it, creating as much friction as they could. Some were practically coupling on the dancefloor, promising later delights in the privacy of a room.

I didn't pay attention to anyone but the woman at the end of the bar. Dark circles around her eyes, her mouth twisted in a pained grimace, almost ready to cry it seemed. It seemed to inspire the pity and concern of a few people around her.

I didn't pity her.

By the end of the night, I would fuck her.

And more.

**You know what to do ;).**


	2. Chapter 2

I looked pathetic, I knew it. I just couldn't contain my pain anymore, it was just too hard to bear sometimes and tonight was no exception. A few guys tried to comfort me and some of them may have tried to cop a feel in the process. I wasn't in the mood so I got up, trying to make my way through the feverish crowd.

A long, hard body stopped me at the door.

« And where do you think you're going? »


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you're not annoyed with the shortness of the chapters. They're supposed to be that way...**

I got up, almost in a panic, seeing that she was gathering her stuff and apparently preparing to leave. As discreetly as I could, I skirted around the crowd and reached the door just seconds before her. It was not supposed to be the plan.

Oh well, I had to improvise, it wouldn't be that bad.

« And where do you think you're going? » I asked, as nonchalantly as I could. Hoping with all my might the sneer wouldn't betray me. I always tended to sneer when I saw her.

« Huh? » was her incoherent answer.

Oh, it would be too easy.


	4. Chapter 4

The body and the hand were attached to an absolutely gorgeous guy, perfect from every angle. I was instantly attracted to him, as I'm sure were all the females in a 50 miles radius. I could feel more than see the jealous glares thrown my way.

« Huh? » My answer was as pathetic as expected but he didn't look horrified. Actually, an amused smirk graced his traits, making him painfully beautiful to watch.

« What does that mean? » He asked, slowly caressing my hand and wrist. I felt like a deer caught in headlights. Stunning, crinkling headlights. Still smiling.

« I need to go... » I stuttered. « I don't feel very well. »

« Want me to go with you? »

**How would you react to that?**


	5. Chapter 5

She frowned, her expression losing that deer quality. She was now staring at me, her eyes almost accusing. Now, that was rich.

« Why would you follow me anywhere? We've never met before. »

No, sweetheart, we haven't. Such a shame.

« So, what you mean is you need a reason why I'd want to go with you. »

« Yes. » She nodded uncertainly.

« Simple. I want us to know each other. In the biblical sense. »

**He he...**


	6. Chapter 6

The slap on his face he expected because all he did was smirk and lightly rub his cheek. I did my best to pretend that I was unaffected and had only reacted with indignation, I could feel my chest heave.

« Now, you could have done so many things and you choose to slap me? Has no man been that bold with you before? »

« You're not a real man, to act this way... » I stammered, puzzled by his nerve.

« Oh, I'm a real man, sweetheart. I can show you how much when we get to your place. »

And then, he took my hand and dragged me to the door.

**He he...You know what to do ;).**


	7. Chapter 7

I dragged her outside, with an energy I'd never thought I'd be capable of. I could hear her faint protests over the music but she didn't try to remove her hand from mine. I decided to play with her a little more and stopped abruptly on the sidewalk.

« What the hell are you doing? » She shouted, her body vibrating with anger but still retaining my hand in hers. Gripping it almost.

« You don't want this? Look me in the eyes, tell me you don't and I'll leave you alone. » I lied.

« You're an assh... »

« That's what I thought. » I said, pulling her body into mine.

**What's his deal? Theories so far?**


	8. Chapter 8

Delicious, unbearable heat crawled up its way from my legs to my neck while my body was getting familiar with his. I could have kicked him in the crotch and run away from where we were but for the first time in forever, I felt something over than numbness.

« Why are you doing this? » I asked, my voice a stranger to my ears. « There's a thousand women in this club, why me? »

He started laughing, his large hand cupping my face, bringing me a touch away from his lips.

« You're special. » was all he said. « Shall we go? » he added, lightly grinding into me, driving me mad.

« We shall. »

**Bella, Bella...Please review ;)!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I just wanted to tell you a big thank you for your nice reviews. Also, I love all your theories. What's up with Edward? And Bella?**

She was pliantunder my hands, shivering under my lips that were devouring her neck. Her head was banging repeatedly on her bedroom door and she didn't even react.

It was a bit surreal how the girl offered no resistance. I knew I was decently looking but it was almost like she had accepted passively that I would fuck her and could do nothing about it. I had been forceful in my approach but the last thing I wanted was for her to be submissive. She needed to want it too. To crave it. Crave my touch, my body, my presence. Crave me.

Then I would destroy her.

… **Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

I was pretty sure he thought I was as reactive as a doll in his arms. It wasn't that I didn't like what he was doing. It was just too much for my poor deadened nerves. I had been a zombie until he crashed into my life and I just couldn't believe what was happening to me.

« Are you bored? » He asked, suddenly tearing his lips from my skin. « I'm going to leave. »

That woke me up.

« No! Please don't. »

« Give me a good reason. » He had an almost disdainful expression on his face.

I dropped to my knees.

**Will that be enough?**


	11. Chapter 11

The silence was deafening, blood roaring in my ears. She looked at me with a defiant expression and her hands gripped my thighs desperately, possessively.

« You don't mean that. » She purred, alcohol clearly affecting her.

« Oh yes, I do. » I teased. I knew how to tease women, I was a born teaser.

« Let me change your mind then. »

My zipper went down. I had her.

**Thoughts?**


	12. Chapter 12

His pants and boxers dropped to the floor, pushed there by my impatient hands. He had very masculine, masculine thighs and his cock was another tribute to the beautiful male he was. It was already at full mast so I succumbed to the temptation and licked it. Up and down, taking my sweet time, eliciting grunted noises and causing his hands to grab my hair.

« Are you still bored? » I teased.

« Fuck! » He moaned. His powerful thighs were trembling, struggling to stay strong under my assault.

I wanted him to be weak, to truly surrender and reveal himself.

So I sucked instead.

**Yeah...Thoughts?**


	13. Chapter 13

No matter what my feelings were towards the girl, I had to give her one thing: she knew how to suck cock. Never in my life had pleasure been that intense, that fast. The tension in my low abdomen was mounting quickly and soon, I was thrusting in her hot mouth, eager to come.

And come I did. Violently. Down her throat, groaning like an animal, little white flashes behind my eyelids. She took it like a champ, even moaning a little.

Time to reciprocate.

And put her to shame.

**Yep, I'm back. Still with me?**


	14. Chapter 14

His body was still humming with pleasure, both his hands pushing into the door to support himself from falling into me. He looked at me with a strange expression, hunger mixed with a sort of angry and vengeful stare. I was almost expecting him to strike me and started to get away from him.

Before I could do anything, he raised me from my kneeled position and pressed his cock against my still clothed center. I couldn't restrain the moan that escaped me. He was driving me completely crazy.

"You think you can take me baby?"

"I do…" I managed while his lips started a slow descent between my breasts, his agile fingers unbuttoning my blouse.

"Let's make sure of that."

**I need a cig. Thoughts?**


	15. Chapter 15

I take off her clothes swiftly, but with no impatience. I need to be the one in control here. That girl has deprived me of the light of my life so she must never feel like she's desired or cherished. Wanted, yes. Driven crazy, yes too.

My tongue works easily on her sex, making pleasure unbearable, licking and sucking with equal slowness and rapidity alterned. I know what I'm doing and I do everything. When she comes, it's with a breathless cry, her mouth half open and her eyes wide, almost suffocating me between her thighs. My dick rises again, like a good little soldier.

She's ready to be fucked.

My satisfaction is complete.

Almost.

**Theories after that tiny bit of « info »?**


	16. Chapter 16

I couldn't decide what I felt. Definitely turned on, but also scared in a way and completely under this man's thumb. It felt terrifying and delicious to give up all control to someone else.

His moves were precise and sensual, his hips settling between my thighs with a slow and rolling movement that drove me wild. Agile fingers grabbed my ass and pulled me even closer to him, slowly impaling me on a wet and hard cock, hot within me.

Thrust after thrust of burning pleasure, my body and mind forgot everything they knew, finally letting go of the pain, finally just feeling.

We came together.

And then he got up and started getting dressed.

**Thoughts?**


End file.
